End of a Hero
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: Her final battle leaves her fate to be decided. AmiSetsuna
1. Default Chapter

End of a Hero

**By**: Blacktiger550

**Rating**: PG13

**Pairings**: Ami and Setsuna (of course)

**Content Warning**: Violence, death, depression, maybe at one point swearing, minor if any.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in the show or manga, _but_ I do own the characters that are not in the show or manga.

**Summary**: Her final battle leaves her fate to be decided.

**Author's Note**: Ok some of you might remember this from "Feistyfelineferal's" page, I am NOT copying. This is my story and I am just taking and putting it in this account for certain reasons. I do not wish for it to be in that account any longer since I am giving that account to my friend. Once again I am not COPYING, this story rightfully belongs to be. If you still do not believe me then just e-mail "Feistyfelineferal" and you will see.

**Reminder**: Just for you ppl who get confused: '' thinking "" talking telepathy

Please R & R, I don't mind flames as long as they give me some advice on how to improve this story. Most Flames will go to my pet Pyro anyways.

CHAPTER 1

Sailor Mercury looked at the battle field around her, a dreading feeling was bothering her, ever since this morning she knew that something was going to happen, something bad. Something caught her eyes, a youkai was hidden in a pile of dead youkai bodies; he was pointing and aiming his weapon at Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury tried to call out a warning to their princess but it went unheard. She knew what she had to do and with out a second thought she ran as fast as her injured body would allow pushing it past its limits. She tried not to think about the pain that was surfacing, her broken ribs were starting to slow her down but she kept pushing.

She saw the attack coming toward Sailor Moon and used her last remaining strength to jump in front of their princess that they were sworn to protect. She didn't even scream as the attack hit her. She felt her insides burning as tears threatened to fall. She didn't fear death but also didn't want to die, she didn't want to leave Setsuna alone, and she wanted to fulfill her dreams and finally becoming a doctor. But as a Senshi her duty was to protect Princess Serenity, even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

She fell limp in front of a cowering Sailor Moon; she wouldn't see the light of another day but at least she went down fighting and protecting those who meant the world to her.

The battle field seemed to stop, as time it self had stopped, impossible she thought. She knew how much Setsuna loved her and cared for her but even she wouldn't stop time; not even if her lover was dying.

Everyone stared at the fallen Senshi, and then laughing was heard. It was coming from the youkai hidden in the pile of dead comrades. Enraged both Sailor Pluto and Sailor Jupiter attacked, when their attacks subdued, there was nothing left but a few ashes. The other scouts quickly finished of the other youkai and rushed to their fallen scout. Tears where in their eyes, not believing that their caring friend could be taken out like this; Sailor Pluto was rocking her back and forth in her lap whispering words no one could hear tears flowing freely as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus comforted their best friend and time guardian, Sailor Moon was begging her to open her eyes and that every thing would be alright.

Yet everyone knew that she would not survive much longer, that this day would be her last one. Her last battle, her last fight, her last transformation, and her last painful, but warming smile. She barely opened her eyes and weakly looked around and smiled a reassuring smile. The scouts along with their guardian cats had tears in their eyes. Even Haruka and Makoto where crying.

"_I love all of you guys, thank you for everything_"

Those were Sailor Mercury's last words as she closed her eyes, her transformation disappearing. Rei cried out shouting at Sailor Moon to wave her wand but nothing could be done. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter pleading to Sailor Pluto to turn back time; but nothing would do, nothing could be done.

All the scouts where on their knees crying furiously at their fallen comrade as a small light started to form in front of them all, everyone looked up at the small light forming into something, sobbing, scared, and worried, and slightly annoyed they waited to see if this was a friend or foe.


	2. Fire miko remembers

End of a hero

Chapter two

Something was nagging her, she looked around the shrine at her three friends, Usagi was reading manga, Makoto was helping Minako with her math homework…she looked across from her. No one. Why would there be? For as long as she could remember there had only been three of them here, friends, best friends.

But now…now she had a feeling that someone was missing, someone that had changed all of their lives for the better.

_Ami…_

There was that nagging voice again, Ami who? She couldn't have a vision/ No she had to have a nagging voice instead…

Who the hell is Ami?

A new enemy?

An innocent?

_A genius…_

There's that voice again…the stupid unhelpful voice…Genius? Gee _that's_ going to be a lot of help…

_Ice…_

Ice? Genius? Ami? What the hell are you talking about?

Silence

Oh so _now_ you won't answer…

She grumbled as she excused her self for a moment. She stepped outside of her shrine and looked to the side near the steps.

_She and Usagi were fighting while Minako was holding Artemis and Luna was trying not to be trampled by their constant stepping. Makoto was coming up the stairs and was in the way of a thrown crab apple. A figure in shadows pulls Makoto away from being hit, both of them sweat drop and step to the side to avoid hustle. The figure gracefully grabs Luna before she's trampled by Usagi._

"Hey Rei you ok?" asks Makoto from the door seeing her friend shake her head and grumble more thought to herself.

"It's no use Mako, I can't get the feeling out of my head…and now the visions are coming; now they come but…"

"But…" Mako urges the miko.

"But the person is in the shadows" answers Rei, "but now I don't think the person is an enemy…but I'm not sure."

"We'll find out, don't worry, come on in before Usagi eats everything and we'll have to see if Luna and Artemis found anything out yet" replied Mako feeling her friend's frustration.

Sighing the young Miko shivered slightly and walked in missing the silent plea in the air.


	3. Supreme thunder

End of a hero

Chapter three

She ran up the hill, she was confused at the recent dreams she had been having, dreams of someone in shadows. Now it wasn't just Rei who was having them, she started to have them. What was worse was that she was having feelings for this shadow.

Feelings that she couldn't possibly have.

Was it an enemy?

A trap?

Was a new enemy trying to make her feel feelings of _Love_ for this thing and then they would lure and weaken her?

No…what ever or how ever that was the feelings were real, she could feel it.

But who was this person?

Pushing herself to the end of the hill and then to the side she turned into a clearing in the middle of a forest. It was a small clearing with a little swimming hole. Their secret place…

_There secret place_?

She felt like she had been here before but had never taken this route…she was going crazy.

She had been here with the shadow; she had been here with _her_.

Her?!?!? Now this thing was a her?

_Mako tackled the young women tickling her in the water, no mercy. Flipping her over her shoulders the shadow caught her and they locked in a kiss, small yet passionate. Then it was war, water tag! The race was on. Mako was losing against the water sprite, her water sprite._

Touching her lips she felt a smile coming, shaking her head roughly she ran away, there was no way she could have been in love…It was…impossible…was it?

Time to talk to Rei, she thought heading toward the shrine, this was getting weirder by the day.


	4. Love chain

**Authour note**: Yes I'm quite aware that this is a Setsuna/Ami fic. Be patient and you'll find out the meaning of the chapter before…sorry for not giving the heads up in chapter three but I promise you everything will be explained. Oh and the first couple of chapter which will be 1st POV will be a bit short and all the others following will be longer.

End of a hero

Chapter four

She sang a couple of versus of a new song she was working on, playing a note here and there on her keyboard to get the right pitch. Something distracted her though, she looked in the corner and saw an image of Rei and Usagi sighing over a guy and Mako bringing in cookies, and then she saw a figure with blue hair and a shadowed face laughing.

Things were getting weird, first it was Rei, the Mako and now her, and she was defiantly getting confused.

_A battle. A youma with a sniper pointing it at Sailor Moon. The shadowed figure runs and jumps in front of Sailor Moon. Same figure in blue. Ice._

Now even more confused she dropped down on her bed. Something clicked. There was no Sailor Mercury on the sailor team; there was Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, Sailor moon and herself, Venus. No Mercury.

She remembered being told my Luna and Artemis that there once was a Sailor Mercury but something happened which wiped Sailor Mercury out.

She wondered now if it happened sooner then Luna and Artemis had said and if this Sailor Mercury had been wiped out of their memories after she had been killed by an enemy.

If so…then why? Why would she be forgotten? So many questions, looks like there was going to be another meeting this week, this would total it up to what?

Four…

Leaving a message on the communicator about an urgent meeting in one hour she got cleaned up and headed out the door.


	5. Princess

End of a hero

Chapter five

She walked out the detention room grumbling thought to her-self. Was it her fault that a youma appeared before school and she was late once again? Noooo of course not. Plus she was tired…Tired of all the confusing things going on in their lives. The latest was new.

They were all confused now, all of them, even the cats and the Outers. Luna and Artemis had found nothing at all about the new figure; they didn't remember her except for a few memories form the past millennium.

So now all they had was that she was named Ami, she was a genius, she had blue hair, a warming smile, the power of Mercury, and that she sacrificed herself to save Sailor Moon.

Now _that's_ a lot to go on. No last name, no face, no nationality, no area of living. Nothing except those small and puny facts…

So what were they suppose to do now? Go around the world knocking door to door, do you have a blue haired girl living in your premises? Is she Sailor Mercury? A genius with a warming smile?

Sighing frustrated she walked down the steps and walked into a wall. Classic, first this whole migrainic mess, then a meeting almost every day, then detention, then another headache.

This was so not her cheery mood that she always had; it seemed all her happiness had involved into stress. Being Sailor Moon was a lot of work…

Looking to the side she expected to be met by someone like she was everyday after her detentions. What…everyday? That did not make sense but she had this feeling for the past week that there was supposed to be someone always waiting for her, helping her with homework.

_Ami Mizuno, avatar of Mercury and senshi of ice._

Usagi stopped in her tracks and looked around, there was that voice. It sounded like the voice Rei kept hearing, small and pleading.

Now fully annoyed she walked up behind the bushes and looked expecting to see someone there, like Chibi-Usa or someone like that. Nope, no one was playing a prank on her. She knew that before she checked the bush. She felt it in her heart; it was time to go check out the site Minako had explained to them last night.

There around the dump yard were the fight had probably taken place Minako had said last night. If it was in Japan added Rei. True it could have been a memory of the past, on the moon or on Mars or on any planet, it could even be here on earth but in Canada or in Asia or Europe, but something nagged all the scouts that it was here in Japan.

Sighing Usagi walked up the shrine steps and greeted Rei. Sleepless nights, here we come.


	6. Water

End of a hero

Chapter six

She swam another lap before giving up frustrated.

'Where is she?' thought Michiru before pausing.

'Who?'

Ever since she entered the pool she felt like she was suppose to meet someone for a race. She waited for two hours before giving up and heading to the park.

'Maybe I'm just tired from all the sleepless nights' thought Michiru as she walked over to a bench to rest.

All the senshi have been hunting around Tokyo for someone or something. They all felt as if someone was missing and know as they became more obvious to the feelings it seemed as if they were being called by the person now.

Setsuna had been the worst of them, she may not have showed it but Michiru and Haruka lived with her since the dawn of time and they could read her better then anybody else. It seemed that she was having the most memories and whatever they were about was breaking her apart.

It all seemed like a trap in the beginning to break them apart, to make the confused but that thought was brushed aside. They may not have any proof that this wasn't a trap but their own gut feelings told them otherwise.

The feelings grew stronger and stronger each day and Michiru could feel that they were getting close to finding out the truth. Hopefully everything would turn out for the better.

If you're getting tired of these small POVs don't worry there almost through. I just need to get threw one of two more and then the action will start. And don't worry everything that hadn't been explained up to here will be explained shortly.


End file.
